


Washed Up

by samthef0x



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Is on Fanfiction.net, Pokemon - Freeform, Samthef0x - Freeform, The FieryCharmeleon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samthef0x/pseuds/samthef0x
Summary: Felix has been a Pokémon fan for as long as he's been alive. He's been through every game known to man but, when a boat wreck leaves him stranded on an island of talking Pokémon will he be able to survive in a strange world and find away home? Edited by: The FieryCharmeleon





	1. Wreckage

Chapter I

I sat on the deck of the boat reading a book about Pokémon. I flipped the book a few pages and at the top of the page was a picture and of a Doduo that detailed its anatomy and lower on the page it documented its behavior and habitats. I'd always dreamed of being a Pokémon trainer, but when mymother died I chose instead to help my father Erin on his fishing boat. We were a good team him and me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out an old cartridge that said Pokémon Emerald. When I was a kid, I always wanted to be a real Pokémon trainer. But, I was born in the wrong world there are no such thing as Pokémon. The world is a cruel place, and I'm just moving through it. Although I do still enjoy playing Pokémon and reading about had always been a coping mechanism for me, but, life isn't just a game where you run around and fight Team Rocket. I've been working on the FV Relicanth for 5 Years since I was 10. "Hey Felix, come look at this." I stood and walked over to the side of the boat where dad stood and lookedovers. A small metal tube was floating in the water next to other pieces of wreckage. A small piece was emblazoned with the letters R and V the resthowever had long since burned away. "It's a research vessel," my dad assessed as he pulled the small tube out of the water."Poor fellows. This wreckage is old. No telling how long it's been out here."

"Shouldn't we look for survivors?"

"Wouldn't matter. This wreckage looks like it drifted from who knows where. Whoever's boat it was that sunk it's not around here."

I only nodded sadly for the sunken ship and looked over at my dad and the tube in his hands. "What's up with the tube," I asked.

"No idea. It looks like some sort of electronic device. Maybe it was a buoy or some sort of sonar device. But if it is it's not like any one I've ever seen."

"Well what do we do with it?"

Dad looked down at it and smiled, "Well your birthdays this weekend and I suppose this could be an early gift. That is if you want it?"I looked down at the tube as he held it out to me "of course thanks dad!" The tube was about a foot long, made out of steel, on the top was a blue button, and on the side was writing and a small display screen with a small keypad. The text read: Celestial Labs. Warning: the following device is not to be used until further testing is done regarding its full capabilities. Cool I thought I'd found some sort of experimental research device. I regarded the small keypad on the side, and it's screen. Jokingly I typed Pokémon into the screen and of course nothing happened. I stood and looked at the sky. A storm was rolling in and my dad had just started to turn around. I could tell it would be a bad storm. After about 10 minutes the storm really hit and the boat got struck by lightning. The engine was fried, but we still had a small motorboat that dad was able to put out and hop into right before a wave hit the boat and pushed him away. I was alone on the boat and embarrassingly despite these last five Years I couldn't swim. All I had with me was the small tube, and I rapidly hit the button expecting it to be a beacon or tracking device of some sort. It whirred and put off a huge flash of light right before I was knocked off my feet and knocked out cold.


	2. Steppin’ on the beach

Chapter II

I woke to the sound of snoring. I looked over and their passed out in a chair was one of my best friends and roommates. "Oscar wake up," I said and threw a pillow at him. He jumped and fell out of the chair. I just got out of bed and helped him up. "Come on Oscar, we gotta get to work." He just looked at me tiredly and rubbed his eyes. "Can't we get our work done later?" I sighed, "no. Archie and Zina are already left to go grocery shopping. Plus I think I can smell Kell making breakfast."Oscar jumped up and ran from the room into the kitchen. "Well why didn't you just say so Jack!"

In the kitchen was another one of my friends and roommates, Kell. She was a normal orange Charmander with green eyes and a love for cooking. "What took you guys so long? I made Oran berry pancakes." Oscar didn't even sit down before he tore into the pancakes and shoveled them into his snout. "You greedy Tododile! At least get a plate!" I just sat down at the table and started to eat my pancakes. "So," I asked. "What's on the agenda for today?" Kell smiled and said, "well you too are going to be gathering some Qualot berries so we can sell them at the fair this weekend. You should be able to find some by the beach." We finished up our breakfast and I grabbed my vest and put it on and Oscar put on his fingerless gloves.

We left the house and strolled through the market in the center of town. "Hey," someone called out. I looked over my shoulder and saw a Beedrill waving at me from a booth selling honey. "Hey Zane, how you doing?" I hopped up on the counter and stuck out my paw to shake his drill. We shook and he said, "Good! And how's my favorite Pacharisu doing?" I smiled, "good. So, are you ready for the fair this weekend?"

"Oh yes I can't wait to sell my honey to all the shoppers from other towns. Are you going to be there?"

"Yes, were all coming to the fair."

"Grand! Well it looks like I have a customer So farewell."

Zane motioned behind me and I turned around. It was Brin the Wartortle. "Ha, it's my good friends Jack and Oscar. So then boys how are we today," he said sarcastically. Of every Pokémon I'd met Brin was the meanest. And I'd even once met a Sharpedo! "Fine. We were just leaving," Oscar said. We walked off towards the beach and behind me I heard him call out, "don't worry boys I'm sure we'll see each other again soon enough."

We walked the beach looking for the berries and talked and after about 20 minutes we found a couple of Oran berries, some shells, and a heart scale. Then we walked past a large boulder and saw it. A boat had been caught in some rocks on the beach and had been ripped in half. The upper half was lodged in the rocks and pointed at the sky at an angle and the back end of the boat had been broken into pieces and were washed up on the beach. "Woah," Oscar said in awe. "Somebody's boat crashed!"

"Yeah, some fisherman's boat must of wrecked I hope he's okay."

"You don't think it was a trainers boat?"

I looked at him and shrugged, "we should check it out." We walked up to the rocks and climbed up onto the boat. The deck was cracked and creaked but held as we walked up it to the small stairs that led down into the boat. The roof that covered the front of the boat and the steering area had broken off and everything there was gone leaving only the stairs were left to be investigated. I walked down the stairs and found a single room in disarray. Cabinets adorning the walls had their doors ripped off the hinges, pipes on the wall leaked water, and a small group of chairs and a table had flipped over. "Hey check this out," Oscar said excitedly. I looked over and he was pointing to something in the corner above a group of crates that were covered with a tarp was a white box with a Red Cross on it mounted to the wall. "It's a first aid kit! You think we could sell it at the fair? Some medicines are hard to some by on the island."

"I suppose it's possible. If their still in their," I responded.

I ran over to the tarp covered boxes and jumped on top of them then reached up for the box. I had just got my paw on it and pulled it down when the boxes came out from under me. I slipped and Oscar caught me. The first aid kit fell to the floor in front of what I thought had been boxes. Instead I was greeted by a terrifying sight. Standing in front of the first aid kit was a teenage human boy holding a small metal canister. I yelled run and took off. Oscar grabbed the first aid kit and tried to follow when he heard the boy yell out in surprise as he saw us. I ran up the stairs, over the deck, down the rocks, and across the beach. Oscar followed behind me but tripped and started to fall off the rocks when a hand flew out and grabbed him by the tail right before he fell. The boy pulled Oscar back up as I turned and ran back just in time to hear him speak. "Are you all right?" Oscar nodded and said, "yes I'm okay." A look of shock crossed his face. It was obvious he hadn't expected an actual response. I jumped up onto the rocks a few feet away and examined the boy. He wasn't trying to hurt or catch Oscar, he just sat next to him. "You don't have to be afraid," the boy said while motioning to me. "I won't hurt you." I slowly approached him until I was a foot away and out of his pocket he pulled a pack of crackers. He handed me one and gave one to Oscar before eating the last one himself. "What are you doing here," I asked. "Our boat got caught in a storm my dad got out in a lifeboat, but I didn't. Also am I dreaming or hallucinating or something?" I looked weirdly at him and said, "no your not. Why?"

"Because you can't be real! Pokémon aren't real!"

"Well what am I then?"

"I-I don't know."

He perked up and looked down at the small tube he still held in his arm. "This thing brought me here. I put in the word Pokémon and it brought me here." He looked down at and rotated it around. "No no no no! The keyboards not working! This thing must be out of juice or something. I can't get home." I looked at him and said, "well you can't stay here! If any of the other Pokémon learned about you who knows what they'd do!" Oscar looked sadly up at him, "oh come on he needs our help! We have to help him!" I groaned, "no." Oscar looked at him and said, "he saved me from going over those rocks! He saved my life!" I ground my teeth, "fine. But, if we get caught it was your idea!" Oscar jumped up and so did the boy. "So what's your name? I'm Oscar and he's Jack." The boy smiled down at him. "My names Felix. It's nice to meet you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Pokémon in any way, however the places, characters, and story are completely mine.


End file.
